TylerTales: The Animated Series
TylerTales: The Animated Series is the sole TV series for the TylerTales franchise that premiered on November 30, 2019 in the United States, with the release of TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America. The series is created by Tyler Scott. It consisted of 100 episodes and (currently) 1 movie revolving around Tyler, Chrissy Puffs, Jessicake and Marsha Mello and their encounters with other Shoppies. TylerTales: The Animated Series was produced by TylerTheMan201 Productions and aired on Nick Jr. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot TylerTales: The Animated Series is a television series mainly based around fictional humans that live in Breezy Point. The show is mainly about the title character, Tyler, a cheeky little human, and his friends, Chrissy Puffs, Jessicake and Marsha Mello. TylerTales: The Animated Series takes place in Tyler's Room, which is the major setting of most of the episodes. Along the way, the main characters will talk to the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. The beginning of the series starts off with aerial shots of Tyler's Room with music from Teletubbies. It then goes into the beginning segment for about 2 to 3 minutes (with the exception of the beginning segment from A Truth Telling Moment, which runs for 10 minutes) and once that ends, it goes into the TV Event transmission. It then goes into the ending segment which runs for 5 to 6 minutes long. If there is time, there is either a dance or a magical event. If there ain't enough time, it goes straight into The Goodbye Song. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of TylerTales: The Animated Series to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the TylerTales logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Action Each episode always includes at least one TV event. Also included in a select few episodes are magical events. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Voice Cast A Trip to Mall of America to Episode 1 All characters were voiced by Tyler Scott himself. Episode 2 Onwards Tyler Scott himself voices Jessicake. *KawaiiSakura - Peppa-Mint *mad456def - Marsha Mello *TBA - Chrissy Puffs Around the World English is by no means the only language in which the series is broadcast in: * Wales: TylerTales: Y Gyfres Animeiddiedig, narrated by John Ogwen and often broadcast on S4C's "Planed Plant Bach" * Scotland/Gaelic: TylerTales: An t-sreath beòthail, usually broadcasting on BBC Alba. * Japan: タイラーテイルズ：アニメシリーズ (Tairāteiruzu: Animeshirīzu), broadcast on Fuji Television (Season 1–2), TV Tokyo (Season 3) and NHK (Season 4) * Norway: TylerTales: Den Animerte Serien, airs on TV2 Norway. * Germany: TylerTales: Die Zeichentrickserie, airs on RTL Zwei in Germany. * Greece: ΚηποΦατσούλες: Η κινούμενη σειρά, air on Starland in Greece. * Finland: Popsikkaat: Animoitu Sarja, air on C More Juniori in Finland. * France: Les TylerTaloufs: La Série Animée, airs on Gulli in France. * Israel: טיול לדולות: הסדרה המונפשת (tvl ldvlvs: hsdrh hmvnfshs), air on Hop! Channel in Israel * Italy: TylerTales: La Serie Animata, formerly aired on Cartoonito in Italy from the first to second seasons, currently airs on Frisbee in Italy from the third season onwards * Poland: Tyler Opowieści: Animowana Seria, airs on Mini Mini + in Poland * Portugal: Tyler e os Seus Amigos, airs on Canal Panda in Portugal * Romania: TylerTales: Seria Animată airs on Minimax in Romania * Sweden: TylerTales: Den Animerade Serien airs on TV4 in Sweden * China: 人類狂想曲: 动画系列, broadcast on CCTV. * Taiwan: 泰勒和他的朋友们的历险记 airs on CTV in Taiwan * South Korea: 타일러 극장: 애니메이션 시리즈 airs on KBS2 in South Korea * The Netherlands: TylerTales: De Animatieserie, airs on Telekids in The Netherlands * Mexico/Latin America: Los TylerTales: La Serie Animada, airs on Canal 5 in Mexico * Brazil: Os TylerTais: A Série Animada, airs on TV Cultura in Brazil * Hungary: Tyler Mesék: Az Animációs Sorozat, airs on Minimax in Hungary * Russia: "Тайлер Истории: Мультсериал" (Tayler Istorii: Mul'tserial), airs on Carousel TV in Russia * Ukraine: "Тайлер Історії: Мультсеріал" (Tayler Istoriyi: Mulʹt·serial) * Denmark: TylerTales: Den Animerede Serie * Iceland: TylerTales: Teiknimyndaserían * Ireland: TylerTales: An Sraith Animated * Thailand: นิทานไทเลอร์: ซีรี่ย์อนิเมชั่น * Indonesia: TylerTales: Seri Animasi * Latvia: TylerTales: Animācijas Seriāls * Slovakia: TylerTales: Animovaná Séria * Serbia: TylerTales: Animirana Serija * Estonia: TylerTales: Animeeritud Sari Awards and nominations The show was nominated for a BAFTA award in 2021 for Children's Interactive Original. Songs *TylerTales Theme Tune *The Goodbye Song *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *The Grand Old Duke of York *Paradise *I Will Go Sailing No More *Let's Dream *Why Not Go Wild! Trivia *Either the first episode or a promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before Thomas & Friends: Digs and Discoveries in cinemas on July 28, 2014. *This is the first Big Idea TV series to not be animated with CGI animation (VeggieTales). Instead, this show was produced by TylerTheMan201 Productions in toy animation. *The series' variant of the TylerTheMan201 Productions logo didn't debut in the US until Season 2 Episode 1 due to the shorts not having credits; however the logo variant was present in the shorts in European prints. **The full version, with Jessicake heading a DJ turntable and shouting "Remix!" is only present in the specials and, for Europe, longer shorts. Most shorts' prints just use a still logo. **For certain specials the logo has also been known to have Jessicake's line dubbed, such as in Arabic, Polish, and Italian. On most occasions however dubs leave the line in English or without dialogue. *While most dubs of TylerTales: The Animated Series leave the show as-is mostly without change, a couple of dubs make their own alterations: **The Korean dub is the only one that replaces the series logo. The logo has been translated into many languages but usually only for promotional material or in the apps. **The French dub is the only one that paints and edits over English text and replaces it, while other dubs simply caption or lector it. (More complex scenes just use subtitles, though). **The European prints of the episodes all add the individual titles to each title card, while a select few like French and Arabic translate those. Most simply leave those titles in English and lector them. *The first episode of TylerTales: The Animated Series to take up a full half-hour is TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America. *Apple Blossom and the majority of Background Shoppies that appear in the shows' voice actors were left unknown or uncredited. **However, unlike Chrissy Puffs, Pippa Melon and Apple Blossom, the Background Shoppies' voices are known and credited. It is just unsure which voices apply to which Shoppies, as the characters are credited under numbers and generic names. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Nick Jr., the shorts have aired on sister network Nickelodeon. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Nick Jr.'s YouTube, included a different version of the TylerTales logo which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2019, including the Trip to Mall of America movie. *The only countries to air TylerTales: The Animated Series on a different channel than Nick Jr. are France, which airs it on the kids' channel Gulli, and Spain, which airs it on the affiliated channel Boing, due to there not being a Nick Jr. in that country. *On May 12, 2017, the Nick Jr series Bubble Guppies referenced TylerTales in the episode "Transitional Phase", with a poster of a generic Shoppie under a modified logo. *According to Google Trends, the franchise itself was big in Eastern Europe and parts of Latin America. Category:Series